


Leather Love

by 1blksheep13



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Passion, request, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1blksheep13/pseuds/1blksheep13
Summary: You decide to make Biscuits for the boys ♡
Kudos: 22





	Leather Love

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff piece In semi-proud of

Bubba was outside shirtless working in the Texan sun and you praised the good lords for your fortune. All the house work had been done which left you with some free time to bake. It was one of your favorite past times. Before you settled into the Hewitt household you’d bake almost everyday. Now you were so busy with cleaning and helping out it was rare to have free time. After placing the homemade sweat dough in the oven you focus on making your signature sweet tea for the boys.

After rationing the glasses out to everyone you head to Bubba. You made sure to get to him last so you’d have more time with him. “How’s my strong man?” You mew. He turns to you and spouts some giddy babbling. “I brought you some sweet tea, biscuits are baking now.” You hand him the pitcher and gaze at his chest when he chugs it. He was just so...big. Far larger than your dainty form. When he sets the glass down he wiped the sweat from his head.

You wipe the excess sweet tea from the corners of his mask with such tender care he lingers a bit longer; yearning your touch. Everything in you wanted to stay there with him but you couldn’t risk it. Last time you two snuck off into the barn Drayton scolded both of you in front of everyone. The twins still tease you about it till this day. “Ima go check the biscuits. Don’t work to hard, I’ll need a taste tester in the kitchen.” You kiss the side of his mask. It was scratchy as all hell but it had taken you awhile to gain his trust so you didn’t complain. Before you could return to the shade of the house a firm grip on your waist tugs you into a barrage of thank you kisses for the sweet tea. “Bubbba you’re all sweaty.” You whine. He lets you go but not without one last forehead kiss. You reluctantly head back to the porch fanning yourself from the heat and partially from the way Bubba’s back would tense whilst he worked. 

When the biscuits were done you glazed them with raw honey. When the last one was glazed the boys came in and you had to fight them off in order to save the desserts. “C’mon Y/N let us get some.” They’d cry. You weren’t having it. 

“Bubba gets first dibs and I don’t wanna hear no ifs no buts no nothings about it!” You scold. They saunter out and soon after Bubba stomps in. He picks you up and spins you around. “Bubba baby! Put me down and taste the biscuits.” You giggle. He obeys and gently places you down as if you were a porcelain doll. A knot in your stomach forms in your stomach as he grabs one. Deep down you knew Bubba would eat whatever the hell you put in front of him. Anything was a step up from human flesh, but you hoped your baking skills hadn’t been totally forgotten. The way he eats is messy like a slobbering Pitt with a overbite but that could be fixed in time. “H-how is it?” You ask hoping your baking is still up to par. It wasn’t everyday you got fresh ingredients. He nods and waves his hands around. “They’re good?! Thank goodness!” You cheer. Suddenly he crouched and kissed you a bunch. 

“Get a room.” Drayton groaned. You didn’t even hear him walk in. Like two shy kids you back off. He eats one and gives you a nod with a affirming smile. Both you and Bubba look at each other flabbergasted until the twins come running through to stuff their mouths. Looks like food really is the way to a mans heart!


End file.
